Yaya Yah
Yaya 'is characters in the series. She has the powers Gravity Manipulation. 'Official Summary "'''Yaya' is strong and has ability to fly. But there is one problem, she doesn't like to fight because she is raised to be a very well-mannered girl. Yaya will only fight when there is no other option." ''In her free time she likes to bake cookies even though she is not very good at it. She likes to share her cookies with her friends but whenever anyone complains about her cookies she will be very angry that scares the whole group. And she also looks like a tiger when she got angry, according to Gopal (Season 2, Episode 5). '' 'Story' Season 1 She's seen for the first time in the near of Tok Aba's house, when BoBoiBoy got a message to say thanks for her about the biscuit. Since that, she becomes friends with BoBoiBoy, Ying, and Gopal, and always to be seen with them in each episodes. Season 2 In the school, because of her good attitude and achievements, she becomes President at 5th Grade Honest and President of all clubs in the school, and the school gave her the Wall of Success. Gopal also explained to BoBoiBoy that she took all of the achievements (Episode 31). She has a pen with sheep doll, that scared by many students in the school. 'Life' Not much is known about her early life but she was raised properly by her mother Mrs.Yah. She has an unkown father, while Gopal has an unkown mother. She has a baby brother named ToToiToy. Her pet is Potato her former cat, And Mr. Alebi. Yaya sells bicuits but tastes horrible but when you say its horrible she'll get mad. Not much is known about her early life but she was raised properly by her mother Mrs.Yah. She has an unkown father, while Gopal has an unkown mother. She has a baby brother named ToToiToy. Her pet is Potato (formerly), and Mr. Alebi. Yaya sells bicuits but tastes horrible but when you say its horrible she'll get mad. List of Characters that already taste Yaya's Biscuits: Episode 4 *'BoBoiBoy : Almost faint but doesn't like the biscuit. *Potato' (her former pet cat): fainted with his leg up forward. Episode 7 *'Probe: Liked her biscuits and said that her biscuits taste like Sandpaper then Yaya punched him. Episode 8 *BoBoiBoy: Gopal puts some biscuits in his mouth. *Gopal' : He transformed her biscuit to a cookie but the taste is still the same. Episode 15 *'Papa Zola' : Like Probe, he also said that it taste like sandpaper and fainted. Episode 21 *'BoBoiBoy Wind : Almost fainted and choke but laughs so hard that he evolved to '''BoBoiBoy Cyclone Episode 26 *'BoBoiBoy ': Yaya gave her biscuits on the way home, it's unknown if he ate them. Episode 31 *'BoBoiBoy' : Ochobot fed him with the biscuits which became his nightmare. Episode 32 *'Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat' : BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal fed the cat with Yaya's Biscuits. 'Powers' Her actual power is Gravity Manipulation. She can collect gravity in her hands and release it strongly, and manipulates gravity around her which grants her the ability to fly. Her actual power is Gravity Manipulation. She can collect gravity in her hands and release it strongly, and manipulates gravity around her which grants her the ability to fly. 'Personality' She is kind and nice girl, but she'll be very angry if there's person which insulted her biscuits and also collide with her rules. She also smart about healthy and unhealthy foods. She is competes hard with Ying in their rivalry relationship. She pushes herself to the limit to be the best student, so much that she is even willing to cheat despite her strict moral code. But they're still became good friends if there's not examination at the school. 'Physical Appearance' Yaya has brown eyes (Season 1) & grey eyes (Season 2), tan skin, and posibbly short-brown hair (it can be seen in English version as Hanna). She is 12 years old. Just like BoBoiBoy, she had grew taller in Season 2. Season 1 She wears long-arms fuchsia pink, yellow vest, with smile red flowers on the top, and magenta long trousers. She also wears light yellow shoes, her pink powers watch that Ochobot gave to her,fuchsia pink belt, a pink hood (hijab) with the yellow flowers in the hood, and the glasses on her head, which she never to wears it in her eyes. Season 2 Uniform School She wears long-arms white shirt with red tie, red and pink vest with logo pin of the school and name tag on the top, and blue-jeans long trousers. She also wears yellow shoes and pink hood with flower clip. Casual Outfit She wears the same outfit as in the Season 1, expect she wears flower clip on her hood. Sport Outfit She wears long-arms white T-Shirt with yellow tiny cubes, name tag, and logo pin on the top, long fuchsia pink trousers with pink stripes, and yellow shoes. She wears the hood that same in the uniform school. Football Outfit In the football competition, she wears red T-Shirt with two strips on the arms & the orange, yellow lightnings, and the number 6 on the top, the long white cuff, blue-jeans long trousers, and yellow shoes. Her hood was same in the casual outfit (Season 2). Hari Raya 2012 Commercial She wears long-arms pink shirt with colorful flowers on the top, long fuchsia pink skirt with flowers on the skirt, and the pink shoes with red and yellow flower. She wears hood and glasses that same in the casual outfit (Season 2). 2013 Commercial She wears long-arms pink shirt with white butterflies on the top, long white skirt, and the hood and glasses that same in casual outfit (Season 2), expect there's no yellow flowers on the hood. 'Relationship' BoBoiBoy She and BoBoiBoy first met in the first episode of the series, where Yaya wanted to help BoBoiBoy with directions to Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, but he refused, stating he had already had his grandpa's directions. Later on, after going through a very long journey unbeknownst the shop was just close to his house, he regretted not listening to Yaya, and forgot her name at the same time. Throughout the series, the two have grown to become very close friends to each other, albeit a few situations involving minor arguments. They work well as a team when it comes to attacks of the aliens. Despite their close relationship; however, the two don't always get along with each other. BoBoiBoy - like many other people - is not fond of Yaya's biscuits; and Yaya, on the turn, is willing to fine BoBoiBoy at school if he violates any of the rules. She is not pleased with BoBoiBoy forgetting her name. Still, they remain as good friends. Ying Ying and Yaya seem to have known each other prior to the time in the series, and they act as best friends. They are willing to help each other in need and are often shown arriving at school together. They team up well in combat and cares a lot for each other's safety. However, they also share somewhat of a rivalry relationship aside from their friendship but only when exams are around the corner. Everytime there is an exam at school, they both tend to show the other who is the best student, and fight fiercely to win the first place. The two even go as far as cheating despite Yaya's strict moral code. Still, they remain as friends and have no other problems aside from this rivalry. Ying is also not fond of Yaya's biscuits either and was the first one to warn BoBoiBoy on his first days at the island about them. Gopal Gopal and Yaya seem to have known each other prior to the time in the series, and they stay on good terms, despite their contrary personalities. Yaya is proved to be a responsible, moral and educational honored student, as well as being courteous and hardworking. On the other hand, Gopal is shown to be a laidback and coward student who hardly finishes his homework on time and is also a big fan of junk food. Due to this, Yaya is often annoyed by him, and fines him more than the other students at school, even when he is just making fun of her. Gopal is possibly the most feared one of her biscuits, that he ran with an incredible speed when hearing of them (Season 1, Episode 2). Still, they get along well with each other from time to time, and also make a great team during combat. Sometimes when Gopal insults Yaya's Bicuits, Yaya gets angry on him. But there still very good friends. Fang Yaya first thought of Fang as an impolite and arrogant person, who neglected the warm and friendly approach of hers and Ying's. When it came to his and BoBoiBoy's rivalry, Yaya stood on her good friend's side and also made BoBoiBoy's rival her own. Still, in Season 2, Episode 6, she was willing to come to his and her friends' aid when she was told by him the trio had been shrunk by Probe. At the end of the episode, she happily accepted his thank you, proving their relationship had gotten better and is the only one who did not believe Boboiboy when he claimed Fang captured Ochobot and called him evil. Ochobot Like her friends, Yaya treats the robotic sphere as a good friend. She tends to worry about his safety, especially in the first half of Season 2, where he literally got shocked by coming in eye contact with the appearance of the mysterious boy Fang. She is willing to work with her team to set him free whenever he is captured by the aliens, and helps him whenever he is in trouble. Ochobot tends to tell or warn Yaya and her friends about their granted powers. So the two are on good terms. Tok Aba Yaya is polite towards the elder and respects him, while he treats her well. She is always ready to come to his aid when he needs help, and he allows her to do various things at his shop, like doing her homework. They are both nice to each other and are on good terms. On season 2 when Yaya was shot by the emotion pistol, It is seen that Yaya was annoying Tok Aba(Grandad). Yaya is polite towards the elder and respects him, while he treats her well. She is always ready to come to his aid when he needs help, and he allows her to do various things at his shop, like doing her homework. They are both nice to each other and are on good terms. On Season 2 when Yaya was shot by the emotion pistol, It is seen that Yaya was annoying Tok Aba. Adu Du Yaya and Adu Du started off with being enemies, as Adu Du was the main antagonist of Season 1. As enemies, they never got along with each other; and while the alien formed various plans on how to defeat BoBoiBoy's team and take all the cocoa away from Earth, Yaya was always a helpful hand of BoBoiBoy on beating Adu Du and stopping his schemes. Their hatred did not get any better in the first half on Season 2. However, when a greater threat - Ejo Jo arrived, Yaya also felt sympathy for the alien and his great loss of his trusted companion and was willing to help him defeat Ejo Jo. Shortly afterwards, Yaya and the other students of class 5 Jujur as well as Papazola were captured by Ejo Jo, and Adu Du finished reconstructing Mukalakus to bring down his long sworn enemy. It is unknown what is currently the stage of their relationship. Probe Yaya and Probe started off as enemies. They never got along with each other; and while the robotic henchman kept interrupting and causing troubles for Yaya's life, she never felt any mercy for him and was always willing to beat him up with her granted powers, as if she would do the same to Adu Du. Probe was also the first one to ever say her biscuits were good, although he was speaking out his mind and she took it as a way to belittle her them, resulting with punching him away. After Ejo Jo's arrival and his successful intention on killing the robot, Yaya felt sympathy for his death, while hugging her best friend Ying and cried. It is unknown what is she currently thinking of him. Ejo Jo Ejo Jo posed as a greater threat and a bigger challenge for Yaya and her friends. He even showed more of his cruelty to the point he ordered his own robot henchman, Petai, to destroy Probe completely, who fenced off the consecutive attacks until the last moment of his life. The angered gang tried to defeat him, but unfortunately failed; and Yaya - along with many other students of her school - was taken away by Ejo Jo and was held captive in his spaceship. Now they remain as enemies. ToToiToy Yaya is caring and kind towards her little brother ToToiToy. She knows how to teach him not to do bad things while still manage to cheer him up and making him happy. Although at a very young age, ToToiToy is still able to recognize the terrible taste of his sister's biscuits, and refused to assist her in making them. 'Trivia' *In the English version of the series that Animonsta Studios uploaded in Youtube recently, Yaya's name was changed to Hanna, since the credits of Season 1, Episode 3, she was not seen wearing her hijab, only her glasses. *Yaya shares the same name as Yaya from Disney's The Three Caballeros. 'Videos' 'Gallery' To view pictures, click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Yaya's Powers Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section